Everything That Never Was
by AsLostAsAliceAsMadAsTheHatter
Summary: Thump. Thump. Thump. Aless screamed.


Thump. Thump. Thump.

Her heartbeat echoed in her ears, eyes staring listlessly at the ceiling.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

Iracebeth stared at her in disbelief.

"Pregnant? That's...that's impossible!"

"Not here," Aless argued. She held up her left hand, the golden band glinting in the light. "When we married, many things became possible. There's an entire book about it in the archives. Apparently the magic here has deemed us worthy of a child."

The older woman sank onto the bed, eyes wide. Aless sat beside her, grasping her hand.

"Racie? Please say something," she begged when the silence stretched into minutes.

"Can we do it?" Iracebeth whispered, still refusing to meet her wife's eyes.

"Do what?"

"Raise this child." Brown eyes slid over to green. "So many still hate me. What if they don't approve and try to take it? Or kill it? What if the child shares my...abnormality?"

"Oh sweetheart," Aless cooed, wiping the woman's tears, "We'll be fine. We were granted this gift because we can handle it. This child," her hand cradled her stomach, "will be perfect. And if anyone so much as lifts a hand against them I'll have their head, you'll be the least of their worries."

Iracebeth laughed, resting her hand on top of Aless' own. They leaned their foreheads together, gazing at her still flat abdomen.

* * *

"What do you think, Racie? My hair and your eyes?"

"I think I'd rather my hair and your eyes," she responded, her eyes never leaving the servant setting up the nursery. "Careful you dolt! That crib is an antique!"

Aless laughed, picturing a little boy with fiery curls and emerald eyes. As expected, the kingdom had had mixed reactions to the news of her pregnancy, though luckily positivity seemed to be the overwhelming response.

"We'll see, darling. Though I do hope they don't inherit your temper."

She dodged the pillow thrown at her, laughing hysterically.

* * *

Their daughter was beautiful. Brown eyes, brown hair and creamy porcelain skin, it was undeniable she was a perfect combination of her mothers. Iracebeth lurked in the bedroom door as the babe's first cries echoed through the corridors, worried there was something wrong with it.

"Is she?" she asked after the baby had been swaddled and handed to Aless.

"She's perfect," Aless said, running a finger down their daughter's face.

"And her head?"

The brunette looked up and met her wife's eyes, easily spotting the fear there. She smiled, pulling the blanket back a bit.

"Come see for yourself."

Iracebeth entered hesitantly, her heart pounding as she approached the bed. She spotted the brown hair first, a broken and relieved gasp escaping as she got her first look at her daughter.

"She's alright! She's alright!"

Aless smiled, glad there was one less burden for the woman to carry.

"Come sit with me, Racie."

Iracebeth leaned against her wife's side, still in awe at the small child.

"What shall we call her?"

"I was thinking Alexa. Alexa Grace Crimms."

"It's beautiful."

* * *

"Mummy!" Alexa squealed, barely giving Aless time to dismount her horse.

"Hi, baby. Were you a good girl for Mummy?" she asked as she scooped the toddler into her arms.

"Uh-huh!" the little girl chirped. "She even let me run court for a day!"

"Did she now?" Aless looked to her wife, who was watching in amusement. "You must have been perfect!"

"Well, I wouldn't say she was completely in charge," she said, eyes sparkling. "Welcome home, darling."

"I missed you so much," the younger woman said, stepping forward to kiss her, subsequently squishing their daughter between them.

"Ew!" the toddler shrieked. "Mums!"

They broke apart, laughing.

"Hey, I've been gone two weeks, I think I earned the right to kiss your mum. Don't you think, sweetheart?"

"Very much so," Iracebeth agreed, leaning back in.

"Gross!" Alexa yelled, wriggling until Aless set her on the ground, at which point she ran toward the castle.

"Now then," Aless purred when she was out of earshot. "How much did you miss me?"

Iracebeth smirked, drawing her in for a lust filled kiss.

* * *

Aless would never tire of seeing her daughter sit on Iracebeth's lap during court. It was adorable, though she knew some of the courtiers thought otherwise. They could fuck off, it wouldn't be much longer before Alexa was too old to desire to spend time with them, and she intended to enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

How had this day come so quickly? Their baby was all grown up, nearly ready to lead the kingdom. Sixteen years had passed so fast, seemingly in the blink of an eye. From their thrones on the back of the dias, Iracebeth and Aless held hands as their daughter took a seat on her own throne, the crown glittering above her head the evidence of the coronation mere moments from completion. As the silver circles touched brown curls Iracebeth stood.

"May I present Her Royal Highness, Princess Alexa Grace of Crimms, heir to the Red Throne."

The room exploded into applause, and Iracebeth stepped back, once more taking Aless' hand, tears slipping down both their faces.

* * *

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Aless screamed.

* * *

A small headstone was all they had of the child they'd never had the chance to meet. Iracebeth and Aless tended it themselves, fresh roses always present no matter the season. At night they held each other tightly, both aware of the hole in their hearts and lives. A year to the day Iracebeth found Aless collapsed in front of the small marker, sobbing. She walked up behind her silently, gently settling beside her and wrapping an arm around her.

"Why Racie? Why was she taken from us before we had the chance to meet her?"

"I don't know, darling. But it isn't your fault."

"I was supposed to keep her safe!" She gasped shakily, reaching out to caress the small stone. Iracebeth held her tighter, fighting her own tears. "She was supposed to be our daughter! Our heir! Our everything…" Aless whispered, turning her face into her wife's shoulder and allowing her hand to drop.

"She still is, she's just our angel now. That doesn't mean she isn't our child."

They held each other, staring at their daughter's headstone, tears running down their faces. Their small bump, their everything that never was.


End file.
